In recent years, more and more liquid crystal display panels with touchscreens are installed in electronic devices such as tablet notebook computers and portable digital assistants to improve operability and usability. The touchscreens have transmissivity. When a user touch a display surface of the liquid crystal panel with a finger or a stylus, information on a touch position in a plane of the liquid crystal panel is entered. This provides the user with intuitive operation, that is, direct feeling as if he or she touches an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel. An example of display devices including such a touchscreen disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing a touchscreen. The method includes producing a touchscreen film heat forming body by heat-forming a touchscreen film, and preparing a touchscreen molded body including touch input areas on a main surface and a side surface through film insert molding and film in-mold molding.